Solace
History Before her Birth Regina was a kind young woman who was in love. She loved Daniel, her stable boy, with all her heart. One day, while on a riding lesson, Regina spots a young girl on a wild horse. Regina saves the girl, not knkowing that it was her evil mother, Cora, who made the horse go wild, and that the little girl Snow was King Leopold's daughter. Before Regina had the chance to tell her mother of her love for Daniel the proposes to her. Her mother gratefully accepts. Regina doesn't know what to do. She runs to Daniel to tell him of the news. He too proposes and says they should run away together. As they kiss Snow White sees and runs. Regina chases after Snow and catches her. She explains that she loves Daniel and tells her that she can't let Cora know. Snow promises to never tell anyone. Cora twists words and corrupts Snow's mind by making her feel sympathetic for her, Snow tells Cora of Daniel and Regina. Regina and Daniel were right about to run away, and Regina was just about to tell Daniel of their child, when Cora ruins everything. She crushes Daniel's heart right infront of Regina's crying eyes. Later during a dress fitting for the wedding, Snow tellls Regina that she was so lucky to have such a caring mother, and she was so happy that she was marrying Daniel.Regina relizes that Snow told Cora and lies to Snow out of kindnesss. She says that Daniel didn't love her and that he ran away, she was going to marry the king and she was happy to be Snow's step-mother. As Snow left Cora congratulates Regina and she relizes what her mother had done, She had bee set up from the begining. Cora made the steed go wild. Regina leaves and angrily exclaims that she should of let Snow die on that horse. Just beging to form her hatred for Snow White. With the help of Rumplestiltskin, her mother's old mentor, Regina sends her mother to another world. As Regina tries to run away, he asks how the magic felt. She dodges the question, and then accidently admits that she loved it. Rumplestiltskin, satisfiesed by this, asks Regina to stay in the kingdom and let him "guide" her, to which she agress. However, she also vows she won't become her mother. Rumplestiltskin tells her that, that is entirely up to her. The next, many months, Regina spends her times alone in the Garden or woods. Only showing up for meals, the wedding, and bed. At the wedding she ends up wearing a large fluffy white dress so her baby is not visible, but disapears entirely afterwards. When she could tell the time was soon she told her father of her child but not saying who the father was, and he never asks. Her father helps her birth her daughter whom she names Solace. Childhood Solace was raised in the woods. She only knew her mother as Mamma and never knew of her kingdom. She spent her time alone with nature. One day while Rumplestiltskin was having a walk in the woods he found her. He was shoked by the fact that he knew her from his "past". He never told her his real name and infact said his name was Papa. He taught special magic of nature she moved brackes and grass. It came quit naturally to her, she soon became better at it than Rumplestiltskin, considering it to be nature magic not Dark Magic. After she became older her mother only visited once a week, By this time Regina kept her hidden in the vast palace garden. Regina did research of the past. It took her along time bu tshe was doing this for her daughter. She found something quite interesting. In the records were proof that solace was actually alive in the past. She knew for sure it would work, for the records say that Solace would become Dutchess of the Frontlands. She wrote instructions on a paper telling her to be a servent for the duke and listing the name of the to be duke. By the time of her fifth birthday, Regina tried many different ways to send her daughter to the past, she neede her to go soon so she can let go of her love, her weakness, and so she can truly love the duke, and not feel so forced into the marrige - as she had. She knew she'd be better off. Nothing was working so she decided to go to her last hope, Rumplestiltskn. she asked for his help sending this girl to thre past. He tells her it can't be done, for he's tried many times. Regina shows him the evidence taht it must be able to be done for she already is in their past. He questions why she wants this girl to be sent back to the days of the Ogre War, why would she punish this girl. She claims that it is to punish the girls parents. Rumplestiltskin began to grow curious and finally agrees to it. Regina leans to Solace and whispers "Mamma loves you." Rumplestiltskin finally, after all theses years, has found the girls mother. In the Frontlands Little five year old Soalce appears in the woods. She is confused not knowing where she is and how she go there. She holds on to the paper from her mother, not knowing what it says, but knkowing of its importance. Being the bright child she was, she uses her powers to bring a branch to the floor, she starts climbing the tree until she is called to, by a dumbfounded onlooker. "Are you lost? Where is your mother?" She squints through the darkness and recognizes him. She wills the branch to move so she can walk back down. "Papa!" she yells, running to hug him, able to recognize Rumplestiltskin, even before he had his powers. Solace learned to read and always kept the paper in her pocket. She was a servant of the duke, and shemade many good friends, her two best friends were Morraine, her neighbor, and Gillian, a fellow servant. She grew up close to her "brother", Baelfire. She also found the next Duke. He was a fellow servant by the name of Ian , nephew of the current Duke. She doesn't know how he possibly becomes the next Duke, instead of the any of the Duke's sons, but he will. She was an acquaintance of his, but she doesn't think she would ever marry him, no matter what the paper says. One day Solace comes home to find Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her. He tells her that Morraine was drafted into the Ogre War, and that they must leave, and that she musn't tell Bae yet because he'd never agree. They attempt to run away but get caught by soilders. An awkward converstation of Rumpletstiltskin being a coward, and Bae's mother running occured. All Solace did was stand there quietly. To control The Dark One, they must steal a special dagger from the Duke. Solace informs them of the wood floors, that they could burn it. Rumplestiltskin ends up slaying The Dark One, Zoso, gaining his Dark Magic. Solace didn't sleep at all that night, Rumplestiltskin didn't make it home, and the soilders were coming for Bae in the morning. From then on she was verry overprotective of her "brother" that was three years older. The next morning, the soilders came and Bae waited, Solace almost started to cry knowing that no one has came home from the war. Rumplestiltskin appears and brutally kills all of the soilders. All she and Bae can do was watch, horrified. Later, Rumplestiltskin ends the Ogre War, saving the lives of thousands. Still, people feared Rumplestiltskin, with good reason. Bae and Solace became lonely, everyone avoided them. The Duke even said that she shouldn't come anymore, because he's "sure" that is what "she wants". Solace and Bae wanted things back to the way they used to be. Rumplestiltskin made a deal with them - if they can find a way for him to safely give up his powers, Rumplestiltskin will do it. Bae tells Solace of Reul Ghorm, he says that Morraine told him of it, it should save them. Bae goes out to find Reul Ghorm while Solace goes to the Duke's palace. Solace goes to find Gillian, she tells her friend that this is of the utmost importancy. She tells Gillian that she is from the future and that she is really good at telling when two people like each other, and if they'd work out, she called it her "magic power". She said that she knew that Gillian liked Ian and said that Ian liked her. She tellls Gillian to change her name to Solace if she ever marries him, that if Ian' s wive's name isn't Solace she would never be sent to the past. She doesn't want her life to change. She wants to live with Bae and Rumplestiltskin. Bae and Solace lead Rumplestiltskin into thw woods and Bae uses a magic bean,which creates a portal, that glowed green, for them to travel through. Bae says it will take them to a "land wihtout magic". Rumplestiltskin is unwilling to part wiht his powers. The ground becomes loose and Solace slipps, she is sucked into the portal, the last thing she sees is Bae grab Rumplestiltskins hand. Rumplestiltskin trys to pull him out as Bae urges him to come. Rumplestiltskin makes a split second decision, torn between magic and his family, he lets go of Bae's hand. He regrets that choice for the rest of his life. In the land without Magic Physical Apperance Solace didn't look much like her mother, but her light brown hair came from Daniel. Her eyes were nothing like her parent's, or even her grandparent's. Her eyes are comforting, radient, beautiful. The outer lining is blue like the Caribean but the shade becames greener closer to the pupil. But right aroung the pupil her eyes are golden, barely visible, but like a star. Her hair was straight but as she aged the color slowly started to darken and become wavy. I guess if you were to go to the salon and wanted the same style you'd ask for it to be layered and framed. She was normally shorter than average but, started to grow quikcly and then stopped due their food shortage in London. She normally keeps her hair at shoulder length. For more about Solace see her alias.